Some Kind of Wonderful
by margiepoo
Summary: Ch. 6: She walked up to the mirror, hairbrush still in hand, and wagged her eyebrows at her reflection. She noticed Ryan in the background smiling at her and quickly turned around. She was embarassed that he saw her, but still very happy he was here.
1. The Last Time

This is only the first chapter so I'm not sure if I'll continue. This is just a test chapter, so that's why it's short. R&R!  
  
~*~  
  
Chapter 1: The Last Time  
  
It was too late. God damn it was just too late. He had waited too long. Ryan had regretted not getting back together with Marissa after everything happened with Oliver, but he knew that he just couldn't. He couldn't get himself into that again without getting hurt. But now, it was too late. After all, what could he say to stop her? It's not like she would just decide to not go, especially because of everything that had happened.  
  
*  
  
Well, today was the big day. It was time to leave. Since she had finished all her main classes, Marissa had an opportunity to graduate high school early and just go right off to college. She didn't want to go, but she knew it would be for the best. Sure she would miss Summer, Seth, her dad, even Luke…just a little. But most of all, she would miss Ryan. Ryan. Tears started to stain her cheek at the thought of his name. God why did she have to go and screw everything up? Marissa knew that after everything, there wasn't much of a chance to get Ryan back, no matter what anyone said. Now, she could just get away from everything. Away from her mom, Luke, and everything in stupid Orange County. She could finally start to forget about everything and start a new life in New York. Well, after she said good bye to everyone. See them, for the last time.  
  
*  
  
Ryan stood out side of Marissa's house, along with Summer, Seth, Jimmy, Luke and all the others, waiting to say good bye. She came out. Sadness filled her eyes, everyone could tell that deep down, all she wanted was Ryan. But he couldn't stop her. She was leaving in ten minutes, and there was no doubt, she WAS leaving. Ryan watched as Marissa went down the line of everyone, crying more and more as she got closer to him.   
  
"Well, I guess this is goodbye, Ryan." Marissa spoke barley audible.  
  
"Yeah, I guess so." Ryan said.  
  
"I'm really gonna miss you."   
  
"Me too. I don't know what my life is gonna be like without you, but it sure as hell is gonna suck." he said.  
  
"Ryan, we can still write and stuff right?" Marissa asked hopefully, even though she knew it wouldn't happen.  
  
"Yeah, of course!" He said, sadly. He knew that they would probably loose touch.  
  
Marissa took Ryan into a tight hug. "Ok, well I better get going…"  
  
"Yeah you better. Don't forget me ok?" Ryan said.  
  
"I won't." Marissa said in between sobs. "I never could."  
  
After what seemed like forever, they finally let go. He held her hand as she walked away, for as long as he could. Once she got into her car, he could feel his eyes start to swell, and he couldn't swallow. He ran into the pool house and slammed the door.   
  
*  
  
With every last word replaying in her mind, Marissa just couldn't stop crying. She really didn't know what she would do without him. God why couldn't everything just be ok? If Oliver never came along, she could be wrapped tightly in Ryan's strong arms. She could be safe, and happy. Ha. Like she could ever be HAPPY again. But everytime she heard Ryan's name in her head, her heart broke just a little more.  
  
~*~  
  
Ok, I hope you like it! I won't continue if I don't get reviews, so make sure you tell me what you think. Anything is welcome. Luv ya!  
  
~Margo 


	2. Yep, That's It

Hey everyone! Thanks for your reviews on the last chapter...but sereously I need more! I need to know if you guys want me to continue or not ok!? Make sure you tell me what you think at the end of this chapter! Thanx.  
  
~*~  
  
Disclaimer: What, you actually think I own The OC?  
  
Chapter 2:  
  
Ryan just layed there on his bed. Marissa had just left, and aleready Ryan missed her more than anything in the world. Why did everyone that he loved always walk out on him? He didn't try to push her away. He didn't really try to push any of them away. They just left. And that was that. Just then he heard a soft knock on the door.  
  
"Hey man. . .can I come in?" Seth asked.  
  
"No."  
  
"Ok, look, I know the only person you want to see right now is Marissa but--"  
  
"Why would you think that Seth?" Ryan asked as he stared up into the celing.  
  
"Dude come on." Seth said.  
  
"What's your point? Did you come here to just clarify that she left me? That every one left me?! That every fucking girl I ever loved just walked out on me?!?" Ryan yelled.  
  
"Dude, dude, easy. . ." Seth said cautiously. "Listen, you didn't want her to leave right?"  
  
"Right." Ryan said.  
  
"And she didn't want to leave. . .right?"  
  
"Right."  
  
"So what's with all the leaving buddy?"   
  
"I dunno man." Ryan said. "It's just. . .she was aleready leaving, you know? And I couldn't stop her. Maybe she needs to go."  
  
"Oh puh-lease!" Seth whined. "She could easily just stay here and be fine."  
  
"How could she be fine? She hates me. God if I just could have forgiven her..."  
  
"Ryan man, it's not your fault. Besides, you forgive her now don't you?"   
  
Ryan didn't know what to say. "Well. . .yeah. But what good is that gonna do me now?"  
  
"Dude, it's called get up off your lazy ass and GO GET HER!" Seth said excidedly.  
  
"But-" Ryan started.  
  
"No, no. I don't wanna hear it." Seth said in a demanding voice.  
  
"But I-"  
  
"Go."  
  
"Well maybe-"  
  
"Go man."  
  
"Maybe I-"  
  
"GO. Dude, if you don't go, I WILL." Seth yelled.  
  
"Ok, I'll go. But I really just don't think it will work." Ryan said.  
  
"Cya buddy." Seth said as he waved Ryan out of the house.  
  
"Fine, bye."  
  
*  
  
Marissa paced the floor by her bags. She had been waiting only thirty minutes now. She had another hour to wait untill they called her flight. The whole time she was there, her mind was on one thing. Ryan. What would she do without him. She was going to be miserable. Well, she already was miserable, but now that seemed like all she was latley. All she wanted to do was be with Ryan. She decided that she should probably sit down, after all, all the thinking that she was doing was getting a little overwhelming. Marissa spotted a large magazine rack right where she was sitting, so she decided to buy a couple of her favorites. She had to find something to pass the time, and get her mind off of Ryan.   
  
*  
  
Ryan quickly made his way into the airport, hoping that it wasnt too late. He came up to the monitor and found Marissa's flight. It said that her plane wasn't scheduled to leave for another forty-five minutes. He came up to the escilator, and he pretty much threw himself up it. He ran down the busy hallways and found gate 54. It was, of course, the busiest gates of all of them, and it had millions of people in it. He spotted one seat imparticular. It was empty, but it had three pink Gucchi suitcases at the side. Marissa's pink Gucchi suitcases. But where was Marissa?  
  
*  
  
As she was skimming through this month's Seventeen magazine, she felt something, a hand on her shoulder. Then she heard a voice.  
  
"Marissa?" Ryan said.  
  
"Ryan? Hey. . .what are you doing here?" She said giving him a weird look.  
  
"Marissa, please listen to me." Ryan said despratley. "I need you. I can't live without you. Those forty-five minutes I just spent without you were the worst minutes of my life. Please, you can't go."   
  
She was shocked. That was the first real time Ryan had really ever opened up to her. She felt exactly the same way that he did, but she just couldn't stay. "Ryan, you know I can't stay. I'm gonna miss you too. . .but I need to go."  
  
"But you can't go! No one wants you to leave, especially me. Please, please, stay here." Ryan begged.  
  
"I'm sorry. . .but I just can't. I really just need to get away from Newport and start a new life. And then, I don't know, maybe you could visit me in New York?" Marissa said patheticly.  
  
"So that's it?" Ryan asked.  
  
"I'm sorry."   
  
"Yeah, me too." Ryan said sadly. " See ya around he said.  
  
Ryan then quickly headed toward the escilator, once again, feeling total sadness, but this time, no hope.  
  
~*~  
  
Ok, that's chapter two! I hope you liked it! Don't worry, this is NOT the end of Ryan and Marissa...or is it? You'll have to read and find out! But remember. . .you have to REVIEW!   
  
Luv ya,  
  
~Margo 


	3. Thoughts and Dreams of What I Can't Have

**Hey everyone! Sorry it's been so long since I've updated! Almost a month. I was having computer troubles, and I don't have study hall at school anymore, so I've had a lot of homework. But no worrys, I'm back in action! Lol...Ok, well here's chapter three. R&R!**  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned the OC, I'd have to be Josh Schwartz. Do I sound like him to you? ;)  
  
Chapter 3: Thoughts and Dreams of What I Can't Have

Ryan clenched the stearing wheel as hard as he could, as he sang the words to Hoobastank's "The Reason" in his head. This song usually always made him feel better, but now it was just making everything worse. This song used to have no meaning to him, it was just any old song. It only made him think of Marissa now.   
  
_I'm not a perfect person  
  
There's many things I wish I didn't do  
  
But I continue learning  
  
I never meant to do those things to you  
  
And so I have to say before I go  
  
That I just want you to know  
  
I've found a reason for me  
  
To change who I used to be  
  
A reason to start over new  
  
and the reason is you  
  
I'm sorry that I hurt you  
  
It's something I must live with everyday  
  
And all the pain I put you through  
  
I wish that I could take it all away  
  
And be the one who catches all your tears  
  
Thats why i need you to hear  
  
I've found a reason for me  
  
To change who I used to be  
  
A reason to start over new  
  
and the reason is you  
_  
God, how could he have been so stupid? He turned the song off, he just couldn't handle the pain it was causing him. But that didn't help. He would look out the window, and see a cloud in the shape of an **M**. Or he could look at the clock, and the little numbers would form the words **'I'm sorry**.' Or '**I love you**'. Damn, he could even look over out into the ocean and see a guy surfing and that would remind him of Marissa. Marissa didn't even _like_ surfing. Nor did she ever try to surf, or even know anybody that surfed. Well, besides Sandy and Seth.  
  
After what seemed like forever, Ryan pulled into the Cohen's driveway. By now, it was dark, and Seth, Sandy and Kirsten were probably eating dinner. Right now, he didn't want to eat. He didn't want to talk. To anyone. Not even himself. Ryan hated himself right now. For being mad at Marissa, for not trusting her, for driving her out of his life, and for letting her go. It seemed as though Seth had more influence on him as he thought. He seemed to follow his example of making beautiful blonde-haired women leave the state. He told himself that would never happen to him. He would always love Marissa. And look where that got him. Love always caused him pain, always caused someone to leave.  
  
Ryan slammed the black Range Rover's side door shut. He tood the back way through the patio into the dark poolhouse. Once he saw his bed, he walked over and slumped on to the soft bed. Not even bothering to take his shoes off, he lay down, and again contemplated today's events. A light knock on his door again interrupted him from his thoughts. The knock was soft, and feminine. He hoped with all of his heart that it was Marissa, but deep down, he knew that it would only be Kirsten, or even Seth, trying to show sympathy with his knock.   
  
"Come in." Ryan moaned, even though he really didn't want to see anyone.  
  
He heard the person step in, and walk up to his bed. He decided he might as well look up, as if it was one of the Cohens, he knew that they would make him look up anyway.

**If your wondering, YES, it was supposed to end there. I hope you liked it, even thought it was short, and more Ryan brooding time. But hey, he's hot when he's brooding, even though I feel bad for him. Anyway, please review! It makes me smile! Oh, and also, I know a lot of people use "The Reason" in their fics, and I have actually used it once, but I just couldn't help myself. Besides, I didn't steal the idea from anyone, I just used the song. Don't sue me! **


	4. But You Came Back

**Well hello there! I can't wait to write this chapter! I'm really hoping this is gonna be a good one, it is in my head. Sorry I waited another week to update, but I've been pretty busy again latley, and of course depressed that the OC won't be returning for another 5 months!! Anyways, thanks for all of your reviews from the last chapter! Please R&R! Hope you enjoy!**  
  
**Disclaimer: If I owned the OC, believe me, I'd be a little more excited than this.  
**  
Chapter 4: But You Came Back  
  
Seth sat alone at the kitchen table while finishing up his Chinese take-out. Kirsten stood infront of the dishwasher loading tons of dirty plates, while Sandy stood in the refrigeratior, looking for a little something more. Seth looked out the window and saw something he didn't expect to see.  
  
"Hey, mom, Marissa like. ..left. . .a couple hours ago right?" Seth studdered, very confused. He wanted to make sure that he wasn't just seeing things earlier, or right now.  
  
"Uh, yeah, Seth. . .why? She asked.  
  
"Well, um, unless this take-out is some weird Chinese vodo crap, Marissa is standing outside the poolhouse." Seth stated, still staring out at the glass doors, in shock.   
  
"What" Sandy and Kirsten said at the same time, rushing over to the window.   
  
All three Cohens now stood at the big glass window leading out to the pool, staring at the tall girl walking into the poolhouse and out of sight.  
  
"Well," Seth started turning around, "That was just about the most confusing thing thats happened to me since Summer. . .well yeah, Summer."  
  
"Hey."   
  
At the sound of this voice, Ryan shot up, like a bullet hitting him in the stomach. It almost hurt a little, but he didn't care.  
  
"Marissa?!"   
  
"Well who'd you think it was?" Marissa asked, not meeting Ryan's baby blue eyes.  
  
"I thought. . .I mean. . .I didn't think. . ." Ryan couldn't finish. He was so overwhelmed right now. He didn't even know what he was feeling. Some mixture of happiness, love and anger. All he knew was that he wanted to scream. He could maybe, if he wasn't Ryan Attwood.  
  
Marissa set her pink bags down next to the poolhouse doors. She began to approach Ryan's bed. She took a big breath, and prepared herself for what she was going to say.  
  
"Ryan, I tried to leave. I didn't want to, but I did." She could see words forming in his face, but she kept on talking, this was important. "I felt like I needed to leave. With everything that happened with Luke and my Mom, and then with us, and Caleb trying to get me to move in with him, it just felt like the only thing for me to do. Like, maybe things would have gone back to normal if I was gone." Tears started to form in her eyes. She sat down on Ryan's bed to steady herself.  
  
"Come on, Riss, you know that's not true!" Ryan said with sympathy.  
  
"Wait, listen." She said through her tears. "When we broke up, it was the last thing I wanted to do, really. I don't know why I did it. I trusted you, but. . .I don't know, something overcame me and it just happened. So, when I left, I started thinking of all the things. . .that I did wrong, or that I could have. . .no. . .should have done instead." She said.  
  
"Marissa just-" Ryan started, but Marissa stopped him again.  
  
"-When you were holding my hand, you know, before I left, I knew what a mistake I was making. But I had to keep going. Because I knew I was hurting everyone, and I just couldn't do it anymore." She couldn't handle little tears anymore. She started sobbing uncontrollably, and had to take deep gasps of air through her words. "But, you, Ry. I didn't realize how much I was hurting you. With you, it was different, you know? You were the first person who said 'I love you' without wanting anything from me. And when we were talking, you always looked me in the eye, and I knew you were listening." She let out a little supressed laugh. "And. . .all those times when you said I love you, you meant it. Like those words were made just for me. No one's ever done that for me, Ry. No one. I love you."  
  
Ryan was speechless. He wanted to say I love you back, but he just couldn't process the words. He could feel tears staining his cheeks. He had never cried before this. Not for anyone. But for Marissa, he would do anything. He knew this was what love felt like. For real this time. He pulled her into a deep kiss. Not a small soft one, but a deep, hard, pasionate kiss. Ryan never realized how much he loved Marissa, untill this very moment. And although everything seemed totally perfect, it hurt. He loved her so much, that it actually hurt him, even when he was happy.   
  
"I love you too." He managed.  
  
Marissa smiled into his mouth, and she couldn't stop. This was the happiest moment of her life. He could feel her smiling, and that made him smile too.   
  
Ryan started to kiss all along her face, then up to her ear. He nibbled at it playfully and worked his way down to her neck. Marissa giggled and pushed him down onto his back and started to take off his wife beater.  
  
"So. . .what do you think they're. . .um. . .doing?" Seth asked, scrunching his nose up in descgust as to what he was thinking.  
  
"Well, son, I don't know. But maybe. . .we should just, you know, not go in there untill morning. . .?" Sandy replied.  
  
"Yeah, well, I'm off to bed." Kirsten said uncomfortably.  
  
"Yeah. . .me too." Sandy said.  
  
"Uh huh. . .yeah, um, see you in the morning." Seth added.  
  
Everyone in the Cohen household seemed to have fallen asleep, as it was getting to be past one o' clock. But those in the poolhouse were still wide awake, and making their dreams. . .come true.  
  
**Well, I hope you enjoyed that chapter! I have to say, it was one I was very fond of myself. Please review if you want me to continue!! I look foreward to writing another chapter! :)  
  
Margo**


	5. What I've Been Waiting For

**Hey guys! Thanks for all of your wonderful reviews! You guys really want to make me right more. Sorry I haven't updated in like a week! I got a little side tracked. But oh well! I hope you enjoy this fluffy chapter! Oh, just to tell you, the affair with Luke and Julie did happen, but Marissa didn't run away to Chino. Also, she still lives with Jimmy, and Caleb didn't blackmail her. Ok, now on with the story! Please R&R!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the OC, or anything relating to it for that matter, except the idea for this fan fic! Believe me, if I owned it, it would be on tv right now.**  
  
Chapter 5: What I've Been Waiting For  
  
_Marissa's POV_  
  
The next morning, I woke up confused by my surroundings. Wasn't I supposed to be in New York? I could feel a strong arm around my waist. Oh no, did I do something bad last night? No, wait, this arm is familiar. It feels like. . .  
  
"Ryan?" I asked.  
  
"Mm hm." He said sleepily.  
  
Just then, I started to recall last night's events. It was so amazing. Ryan was sweet, and gentle, and even asked me if I was ready. Of course I was. It was Ryan. The love of my life. I just wish it could have been my first, last night.  
  
I could feel his face buried into my neck. It was so cute, how he always did that. I smiled, and turned around to face him. He lifted his head up so we were looking at eachother eye to eye. I got lost in those baby blues, and it took all my energy to say good morning to him.  
  
"Morning Riss." He said sweetley.  
  
"How'd you sleep?" I asked, still staring into his eyes.  
  
"The best I've slept since Thanksgiving." He answered.  
  
"Was that the last time that I slept over?" I couldn't believe that it had been that long.  
  
"Yeah, it's been too long, huh?"   
  
"Yeah." I paused for a minute thinking about what to say next. "I missed you."  
  
"I missed you too." He said.  
  
He leaned over and kissed me. One of the best kisses I had ever gotten from him, not saying that they all weren't wonderful. I ran my hand through his hair, and his arm was still around my waist. This was the moment I had dreamt about so many times. This is the moment I saw when I looked into his eyes. This is the moment that I had been waiting for.   
  
We let go, and just got lost in eachother's eyes once again. Everything was so peaceful, so perfect.   
  
_End POV._  
  
"I should really be heading home." Marissa said. "I mean, my dad dosen't even know that I'm here. I was supposed to call him when I got to New York, he's probably worried sick."  
  
"Ok." Ryan said, holding on a little tighter.  
  
"That means you have to let go!" Marissa said playfully.  
  
"Nooooooo!" He whined, while burying his head in her neck again.  
  
"Come on!! I have to go." She giggled.  
  
"Well, can I atleast drive you home?" He asked while staring at me with little puppy dog eyes.  
  
"Aww how could I resist that face?!" She said. "Of course you can."  
  
On the way home, they were both silent. The whole way, Marissa just stared at Ryan. She was just amazed by him. How he was goregous, nice, wonderful and always put other people before himself. She loved everything about him.  
  
"So, how about I pick you up around two?" Ryan said while pulling into the apartment complex. "And you know, we could spend the day together, that is if you want to."  
  
Marissa couldn't think of anything she would rather do more. "Yeah, I would love that!" She squealed.  
  
"Ok, I'll see ya in a couple hours." He said.  
  
He pulled her into a small kiss. She almost got lost in his eyes again, but managed to get out of the car. Ryan watched her disappear into the building.  
  
Ryan walked into the front door of the Cohen house. To his suprise, everyone was up and eating breakfast.   
  
"Well hello, hello my man." Seth said.  
  
"Hi." Ryan said, trying to hide his happiness.  
  
"So, a little horse told me that Marissa came by last night." Seth said slyly.  
  
"Oh, yeah." He answered.  
  
"So are you guys. . .and is she. . .you know. . ." Sandy asked.  
  
"Yeah, we're together, and yeah, she's staying. At least I think so." Ryan answered, as he sat down at the table.  
  
"All right man, gimmie some epidermis." Seth exlaimed.  
  
"Um. . .whatever that means, I don't wanna." Ryan said.  
  
"Gimmie five. . .?" Seth said.  
  
"Oh, right." Ryan said as he returned the gesture.  
  
**Well, there you have chapter 5! I had more to this chapter, but that would make it really long, so I'm just gonna make that chapter 6. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed! Now you know what to do! REVIEW! :)  
  
Margo**


	6. Dancing On Ocean Avenue

**Hey, sorry for another late update. But school is out in like a day for me, which means I'ma gonna be homework and FINAL free for like THREE WHOLE MONTHS!! Which also means that I will have time to update more, and start my two other stories that I've been wanting to start. Yeah, but then it's back to the old Jr high for two years! Oh well, whattia gonna do? Ok, on with the story. . .  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned the OC, I'd be the one kissing Ben Mckenzie, and unless I'm Mischa Barton, I don't own the OC.**  
  
Chapter 6: Dancing On Ocean Avenue  
  
Ryan looked at the clock. Damn, only twelve thirty. He had been playing those silly little mind games with Seth for almost two hours now, and he still had an hour and a half to go. He was all ready, and he had the perfect thing planned. A little walk on the beach, a little lunch at the pier, and maybe they would come back here afterwards so they could 'talk'.  
  
Twelve forty-five. Ok, getting closer. Now there was only an hour and fifteen minutes away. He decided that even though it was early, he could go to Marissa's and wait for her there, even if she wasn't ready. He could still be with her, right?  
  
"Dude, answer me." Seth demanded.  
  
"Oh, sorry. What did you say again?" Ryan asked, instantly snapping out of his daze.  
  
"I said, which do you like better, the Jew Fro or the Afro?" He said, running his hands through his curly brown hair.   
  
"Psh, I dunno Seth. How do you even know what an Afro is?" Ryan answered dumbfounded.  
  
"Look, just because there aren't any african-americans around here dosen't mean I don't know what they are."  
  
"You mean who."  
  
"Right. So what'll it be my man, the Jew or the Af?  
  
"Hey, listen, I'm gonna go man. Say hi to Summer for me. . .or good luck." Ryan said as he headed out the door.  
  
"You never answered me!" Seth yelled back.  
  
"Ask your dad. . ."   
  
"That's like talking to a tree. . .a tree with very bushy eyebrows."   
  
Ryan ignored Seth's last comment and opened the door to his Range Rover. Ryan was very glad that Marissa had gotten to stay with her dad, because it was a lot closer then the house on haunted hill. As he drove the very familliar road to Marissa's, he went over what today's plans were once more in his head. It seemed he had planned everything out perfect. He couldn't wait to see her again.   
  
After what seemed like forever, he once again pulled up to the tall apartment complex. He walked up many flights of stairs, as there was no elevator, and once he reached the last one, he was very glad that Marissa lived on the 14th floor instead of the 20th. His legs were aching, and really the only thing that kept him going was knowing that he would see Marissa in a short matter of seconds.  
  
He knocked on the door to find a smiling Jimmy on the other side.   
  
"She's in her room, but she has the music blasting, so you might just have to go in." Jimmy said loudly, over the music.  
  
Ryan headed up to Marissa's room to find the door closed. He was quite amazed, becuause the music was so loud that he could hear it very clearly. He smiled as he realized what song she was listening to. It was Ocean Avenue by Yellowcard. One of his favorite songs, it reminded him so much of him and Marissa.  
  
_There's a place off Ocean Avenue  
  
Where I used to sit and talk with you  
  
We were both 16 and it felt so right  
  
Sleeping all day, staying up all night  
  
Staying up all night  
  
There's a place on the corner of Cherry Street   
  
We would walk on the beach in our bare feet  
  
We were both 18 and it felt so right  
  
Sleeping all day, staying up all night  
  
Staying up all night  
  
If I could find you now things would get better  
  
We could leave this town and run forever  
  
Let your waves crash down on me and take me away  
_  
He quietly opened the door to Marissa's Paris themed room. He stayed quiet so she didn't hear him come in, but he really didn't have to seing the music was so loud you couldn't hear yourself think. Ryan silentley laughed to himself. She was dancing wildly to the music, throwing her hands up in the air and swinging her hair back and forth. She ran around the room with a hairbrush in her hand, using it as a microphone, and loudly sang the words into it.  
  
_There's a piece of you that's here with me  
  
It's everywhere I go, it's everything I see  
  
When I sleep, I dream and it gets me by  
  
I can make believe that you're here tonight  
  
That you're here tonight  
_  
She walked up to the mirror, hairbrush still in hand, and wagged her eyebrows at her reflection. She noticed Ryan in the background smiling at her and quickly turned around. She was embarassed that she saw him, but still very happy he was here. She quickly regained her self confidence and slowly strided towards him, still singing.  
  
_If I could find you now things would get better  
  
We could leave this town and run forever  
  
Let your waves crash down on me and take me away  
_  
"Hey!" Marissa screamed over the music, beaming.  
  
"Hey." He laughed back.  
  
"I was wondering when you were gonna be here!"   
  
"Hey! I'm early!"   
  
"Well, whatever. You're here, I'm ready, so lets go!!"  
  
"Ok! But you should probably turn that down. . .?" Ryan said as he walked over to the stereo.  
  
"Yeah, well it looks like you got that covered." She said as he walked over to her and kissed her softly.   
  
Marissa smiled as Ryan wrapped his arm around her waist, and they walked out together. The last part of her favorite song drownded in her ears. The part of it that reminded her of them the most. She smiled once more, and they walked to the beach.  
  
_I remember the look in your eyes  
  
When I told you that this was goodbye  
  
You were begging me not tonight  
  
Not here, not now  
  
We're looking up at the same night sky  
  
And keep pretending the sun will not rise   
  
Be together for one more night  
  
Somewhere, somehow  
  
If I could find you now things would get better  
  
We could leave this town and run forever  
  
I know somewhere, somehow we'll be together  
  
Let your waves crash down on me and take me away  
_  
**There's chapter 6! I hope you enjoyed it! I'll try to update soon, don't worry, there will be some drama in the next chapter. Now, review, or consequences will arise! LOL! Luv ya,  
  
Margo**


End file.
